


Deathtrap-Clad Happily

by Necroplantser



Series: The Undying Kink [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, World of Greyhawk
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Blow Jobs, Canon Has Been Shrunk In The Dryer, Declarations Of Love, Demiromanticism, Demisexuality, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Fingerfucking, Gift Fic, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Beta We Simply Do Not Die, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Power Bottom, Tenderness, Trans Male Character, Wet & Messy, they're not even good for each other but I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necroplantser/pseuds/Necroplantser
Summary: A warlord, a deathknight, a social outing, and an all-around successful scheme.Or, "The Sword of Kas is a euphemism as well, the use of which willalsoput Vecna to rest if you use it to rearrange his guts."
Relationships: Kas/Vecna
Series: The Undying Kink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120655
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Deathtrap-Clad Happily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Necrowmancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necrowmancer/gifts).



> Based on a conversation with Necrowmancer about Kas and Vecna's first time having sex. Their theorizations, my designs, our weird fictional fixation.
> 
> Suggested listening, right from my [ dedicated playlist! ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Uun3eJaARvldTtUeFoIrc?si=VDAAsEklSbqqoeqLSZLVjg)
> 
> Andy You're A Star/Sunlight/Let's Go/Animal/My Dark Disquiet/Crush

"Oh, but what if he comes and doesn't want it… it isn't like I could  _ make _ him… and I will  _ not _ make him, that is entirely over the line…" Vecna hoisted himself up onto his writing desk, bare legs dangling, a black silk nightgown tied loosely at his waist and curtaining down to mid-calf. He arranged himself on the surface of it, having cleared it of the clutter of tomes and loose-leaf and ink it was typically beholden to, and promptly decided sitting upright with his legs crossed at the knee was not at all what he was looking for. Huffing and grumbling he laid himself out along the length of it instead - first on his side, head supported on the heel of his palm, and when that became uncomfortable and wrong too, he splayed himself out in defeat.

Surely this couldn't be as impossible as it felt. A brilliant mind, accomplished wizard and military general, stumped by…

...a man. A  _ man. _

Turning over onto his front with his head angled to look coquettishly over his shoulder at the bedroom door, Vecna heaved a strangled shriek of frustration into his teeth and pushed himself up on his hands. "And what if he's secretly  _ heterosexual, _ what of that?" he seethed, kneeling on the desk and running his fingers through his hair. He'd taken his braid out for this - the way things were going, he could just as easily have left it in. Something simmering low in him briefly wondered how it would feel to have it held in one's grasp like a chain, and it was buried again almost instantly. Vecna turned his attention to the pitcher of water, perfectly unopened bottle of white wine and twin glasses on the bedside table - he'd made a point to pick it out personally, lighter and less dizzying than most specifically for tonight's endeavor and the intent to go into it level-headed, and wondered, if all went according to plan, if he would change his mind later. 

Vecna was already close with his lieutenant. Kas, his right-hand man, had caught his eye at first meeting and tormented his waking hours at the back of his mind, his dreaming hours at the forefront, and every single damned one of the few moments he would have to himself ever since. But that was it. Entirely unrequited feelings of… love? Lust? That knot in one's throat when they watch a knight in service to them slay their enemies? A fixation on how their hackles raise when one drew near and unannounced behind them? Were they all different facets of the same thing, shining polygonal sides to the gem of whatever sensation the very idea of Kas conjured up in him was? As far as he knew, anyway, and his warrior had never said a word or made a clear action towards the contrary.

He was sitting up again, legs apart, leaning back and adjusting layered necklaces and amulets to line up all the way down the open front of the robe. Something he intended to draw the eye, make a point, get the message across. Kas was immensely clever and Vecna had no doubt he would pick up on these less-than-subtle advances, but that dread, that fear of rejection, was alien and sickening to him.

Maybe he would humor his poor, pining master, appreciate the work he'd put in to seducing him, and they would spend the night, resume their lives the next morning, never speak on it again. Or maybe he would leave, just like that. Unfortunately the mid-tier and worst case scenarios seemed the most realistic.

Just as Vecna started smoothing down the slight, frustrating, anxious frizz in his hair, there was a knock on the door.

* * *

Kas had received a summons to his general's personal quarters just the day before. It was confusing at first, as he hadn't taken Vecna for the type to entertain privately - he was no humble man. Never one to disappoint, though, and especially never one to disappoint the man responsible for his continued livelihood, Kas made certain to time his arrival just right. He'd scrubbed down until the light brown of his skin went ruddy from friction and heat and, forgoing the armor he might wear for a more public meeting, he had favored an embroidered and buttoned-down shirt in a deep blue, straightened slacks and heavy boots. He rolled back his shoulders, cracked all ten knuckles on the respective opposite fist, took a deep breath…

...was that perfume? Was that his mind playing tricks on him from whatever nerves it could have snuck in as he'd pondered Vecna's intentions, or was that somebody mumbling to themselves? 

He knocked.

"Come in, the door's unlocked," came his master's voice from deeper inside the bedroom. He sounded just a touch frazzled, as if, in all his tactical wisdom, he hadn't been prepared for invited guests.

When Kas opened the door, he realized instantly why that was.

So  _ that  _ was what it was all about. He couldn't say he was surprised at all - it had been a substantially long time since he'd first realized Vecna was eyeing him as more than a good soldier. He had said nothing, this was not the right man to assume things of after all, instead opting to watch what Vecna would do to clarify his intent.

As it turned out, it was this sight - brown hair swept back behind him, his typically amber-tan face having taken a high color to the cheeks. Knees spread - _ invitingly, _ peeped a sinister voice in his head - and leaning back on his hands, and dressed for bed, it seemed, though Kas' first thought was  _ barely dressed, nearly naked. _ Vase-like and colorful oil lamps lit up the room, strategically casting shadows that pulled his gaze before the things they highlighted with a pastel yellow glow. The social drinks set up nearby very neatly tied the whole performance together. 

He really did hate to assume. But two outcomes presented themselves in Kas' perspective: Vecna was either going to try to kill him, or try to fuck him.

"Sit wherever you like," Vecna said, and it was not at all lost on Kas that the room, despite sporting a writing desk and several other pieces of furniture that would have necessitated a place to sit, had not a single chair in sight. "And before you say anything, don't worry too much about formality tonight. I'll admit I didn't have quite enough time to get this place completely ready." A bold if respectable lie. He took a seat on the bed, sinking slightly into the mattress. "Otherwise, well. I wouldn't be up here." That one was complete bullshit.

Turning to better face Kas and swinging his legs over to hang off the short side of the desk, Vecna poured a glass of water and handed it off to Kas, who took it with slightly narrowed eyes. 

"What was it you wanted to see me for?" asked Kas, feigning ignorance. Better to let him play this brief game, whatever his long-term intentions were. Kas could play along. He eyed the drawn curtains, the glint of Vecna's small hoard of jewelry hanging down over the strip of bare skin that he could see above the sash, and sharply turned his eyes back up to his general's face as he drank.

As he poured himself a glass as well, Vecna pressed his knees together and crossed his ankles, quirking a thin brow and smiling a thinner-lipped smile. "Shouldn't two men who work so closely together get to know one another better?"

"I suppose that's true."  _ But you could have worn clothes were that the case, _ Kas added in his head. "If I'd known there was a dress code, I would have picked out something more appropriate."

At first Kas hadn't been sure how well that joke would land, but Vecna laughed into his glass anyway.

Secretly, the image of what he  _ did _ know Kas looked like without clothes on paired with what he imagined Kas would have considered appropriate for this flickered in Vecna's mind until it realized its staying power and made a home.

"You could always change, if it feels more comfortable to you."

Kas chuckled. "It's an option I am considering. How strong is that wine?"

"The vintner described it as  _ slightly bitter grape juice, _ practically suitable to give your child when they want to feel grown up," Vecna said, picking up the translucent bottle and examining it. "I thought you might have gotten the wrong idea if I'd brought something any stronger."

"Then there's no sense in letting it sit." Kas took the bottle and popped the cork, catching the brief impressed smile that crossed Vecna's face as he did. The vapor that came out when the pressure released smelled somewhat sweet, betraying the vague color to it as he poured half the bulb-shaped glasses for the both of them.

"But then again, I know the woman, and she's deeply involved with the church of Olidammara, so who  _ really _ knows her potency standards?"

"Well, this  _ is _ their social grace. And we're being social, aren't we?" Kas handed an arbitrary wine glass to Vecna, who held the stem near the base, subconsciously flaring a finger out. Kas grinned and straightened his shoulders, noting that they both held theirs similarly, but his own fingers naturally inclined downwards on it. "Two men kindling a friendship with… grape juice."

"To grape juice?"

"To grape juice."

Their glasses clinked together, their eyes met and, to both their surprise, maintained contact through a sip. 

Kas was the first to place his down. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way. You have  _ striking _ eyes," he said. "I've never seen blue quite like that."

"And you may never again. It's interesting, honestly, my mother's eyes were brown…" Vecna mused over the rim of his glass. It was admittedly disheartening to consider the first half of the compliment, but he'd take it. "I have a question, and don't take it the wrong way either, but were you… serious, about your outfit?"

Though he had nothing in his mouth to choke on in the first place, Kas managed it anyway, and quickly ducked his face into the crook of his elbow to try and disguise his surprise as a cough. "I suppose I could be," he finally said when he recovered his dignity. "Only if you don't take my next question the wrong way: did you summon me here to try and seduce me?" He knew the answer already, but he wanted to hear it for himself.

"...Kas, in  _ what way _ am I supposed to take that?" Vecna set his glass down. "Yes. Alright? I did." Sucking in a cold breath through his teeth, he continued. "Of the  _ great many _ things I have on my mind at any given moment, you are among the most consistent, and you have been since the second I saw you first."

Kas made a sound that might have passed for a breathy monosyllabic laugh, and brought his wine glass back to his lips if just to occupy his own mouth while Vecna laid bare the intent behind their meeting. 

"What else could you possibly want me to say? I find you devastatingly handsome, you have kept up with me beyond any expectation, and I understand you have  _ tendencies _ towards women but for years I've--" He dug his nails into the desk, maintaining composure. "I don't see a future without experiencing  _ something _ with you, whatever that ends up being. I don't think it's possible."

Kas nodded, taking a moment to empty his glass while he contemplated the taste as well as Vecna's words. Pleasant, well-formed, rather strong fruity undertones. Despite the chilled temperature and the low alcohol content, it left something warm in him. "With all due respect."

"So long as you still do."

"You are… intelligent. Cunning. Crafty. I see that, and I like it. It draws me to you more than anything else.  _ However. _ " Kas set the empty glass down and stood from the bed. It was entirely unnecessary, given the proximity of Vecna's writing desk to his bed, to approach him. "You're an idiot."

He deftly hooked his arm around Vecna's waist, hauled him forward into his embrace, and kissed him. Cold hands gripped the sides of his face as they leaned into each other in a heated attempt to fit themselves together like puzzle pieces, stumbling forward and back respectively until they nearly fell into the bed - but Kas grabbed the bedpost to steady himself, and was the first to pull back. Grinning, breathless, he grabbed Vecna's hands and guided one down from where he was trying to unbutton Kas' shirt to the inseam of his pants.

He'd honestly expected a simple handjob. When Vecna disappeared into his peripheral vision and his slacks and shorts were pulled down in one swift motion to drop around his ankles, then, Kas made a little noise of surprise to see his general and master on his knees, hair tie in his mouth for a second as he pulled back a high ponytail. He wasn't fully hard by any means, but when one long-fingered hand wrapped around his already sizable shaft, he figured it was only a matter of time.

When Vecna thought back on how he was no stranger to sex with men, he tended to regard the memories as less than passionate. Half-hearted. Something to sate a need or please a boyfriend, nothing more. Whatever it was about this, about Kas, or the scenario, that was so different - whether it was an absence of the background dread born of a young life in Fleeth, some kind of bodily anxiety, he couldn't place it in the moment. For once, he'd forgotten.

He made sure Kas was looking down at him.

It was a struggle to get his mouth entirely around Kas' cock, and no amount of steeling his resolve would get his jaw to open enough to fit. A frustrated hiss escaped before Vecna settled for licking up the length of it and only having to struggle slightly to manage the head. He worked his hand along the rest of it in tandem with every insistent suck, every press and drag of his tongue against the tip. 

Kas had put his hands down to rest on either side of his head, but didn't push Vecna forward, instead choosing to stay there passively while he did his work. He pulled back in time with Kas' cock stiffening and pushing harder into his mouth with a non-negligible increasing length - his goal was to get the man properly hard first, not choke to death.

"Gods, you're good," Kas murmured. "I hope you can take it a little better elsewhere, though, or this might be difficult for both of us…" 

Vecna pulled off of Kas' cock with an obscenely wet sound. " _ That, _ " he said, "is on you. I came here ready to be fucked, not eviscerated."

"Then do you have anything so I can prepare you?" Kas tilted Vecna's head upward by his chin and grinned down at him.

"I do." Vecna stood, stepping away, seeming to approach his drawers before he stopped. "...but before I do that."

"Yes?" What could have been the matter so late into the act? A small but tangible pit formed in Kas' throat.

"I would like to impress upon you the fact that if you take this the wrong way and I feel I am threatened, there will be no recourse for me slaughtering you where you stand."

"...I understand, I am  _ confused _ but I understand."

"I simply thought that, since you seem to prefer women, you wouldn't have so much of a problem with… well." Glancing over his shoulder, Vecna expected Kas to look as confused as he said he was.

He did. "Vecna, are you telling me you're actually a--"

" _ No, _ " he spat.

Kas had never heard such underlying threat, so much venom, in a single word before. He inched backward, the backs of his legs against the side of the bed, until he was sure that the look Vecna was throwing him no longer veiled away anger. "I have no problem with that," he said, his voice level. "Nor has my desire for you changed, for that matter. I saw a man when I met you. I see a man now. I promise you, it doesn't change anything."

Vecna's posture shifted and Kas could see the implication from behind that he was untying the sash about his waist, proven right when it dropped to the floor and the silk of his nightgown shifted fully open in the front. He rifled through a top drawer until it produced a black glass bottle the size of his hand, and paused for an interminably long time before drawing the front closed in his free hand and returning to the bed. He set the bottle on the nightstand and laid himself out at the head of it, legs shifting and rubbing gently against each other under the gown as he looked at Kas.

"How do you want me to touch you?" Kas asked, quietly breaking the heavy pause they had found themselves in. Just as one ended, another started, until Vecna finally responded.

"Treat me like any other man you've slept with. Prove to me that it's no different to you."

Kas unlaced his boots and stepped out of them as well as his pants, and started to unbutton his shirt. Halfway through, exposing the nicely-developed muscle of a swordsman and a smattering of dark hair, he looked directly at Vecna, who seemed to be enjoying the show. "Would you mind if I sucked you off first, then?"

"You can," Vecna said, trailing off like there was something else he'd wanted to say, but didn't. He watched, almost transfixed, as Kas shed his shirt and dropped it to the floor, standing entirely naked in front of him. Vecna sucked in his bottom lip momentarily, then beckoned him downwards. Kas followed dutifully, half-on half-off the bed while he prodded Vecna's legs apart with his knee, humming pleasuredly when he relented and straddled himself around Kas' hips. The sides of the nightgown fell off to the bed's surface, unacknowledged by either of them. Vecna leaned up, Kas leaned down, their lips met again for a short time before Kas moved and closed his mouth around a spot on Vecna's throat.

"Do whatever you like there, I have plenty of high collars," Vecna murmured, angling his head up and his neck towards Kas. 

Kas took that personally. He bit and sucked, hands pressed firmly into the pillow on either side of Vecna's face to support himself as he claimed him, practically devoured him, blood vessels breaking under the force. He buried his face in scant flesh, only pulling back finally for air. A vibrant black-and-purple patch bordered by deep teeth marks spread under Vecna's jaw, causing Kas' breath to hitch and a wicked grin to spread over his face.

"Oh, how bad is it?" Vecna caught his attention and laughed, his face pale and eyes blown wide.

"You'll see in the morning…" Kas moved on to his collarbone, soon taking the time to kiss and bite and suck similar bruises in a scattered, chaotic pattern all the way down to his hips, soaking in the breathless keening noises Vecna was making under him. His hands snaked under, and he grabbed tightly onto Vecna's ass while he laid into the shallow divot between his hipbone and thigh.

One hand shot up and caught Vecna around the wrist as he reached downwards. "Almost," Kas said, laying a kiss to his palm, glancing over to where his pelvis was lifted upward desperately to try and meet his restrained hand. Kas released him, spreading the front of him with index and ring finger and teasing what he could see of Vecna's cock up into his sight with the middle one.

A jolt shot through Vecna's spine when Kas leaned in and flicked his tongue over it, then closed his mouth over his cock in a far more gentle fashion. Though he didn't have to, his head bobbed up and down, his face pressed flush against newly-shaven skin and his dark eyes raised to look up at Vecna - who seemed to be looking at Kas in complete awe as he drove his upper body further into the bed for leverage to press into Kas' mouth, to chase that sensation, with. Vaguely, he felt the sheets near his inner thighs dampen, pre-cum slickening the linens and the exposed part of his ass, but Kas kept going even as violent and reactive bone-to-nose contact was made and sustained.

"You can stop. Kas, stop--" Vecna panted, but it was mere seconds too late for that; his insides clenched and seized and his cock twitched in Kas' mouth as his orgasm spilled onto the sheets beneath them both. His heart pounding in his ears, Vecna's chest heaved as he caught his breath and let the temporary high clear his thoughts. Soon enough, Kas was looming above him, a cat-like smile on his face.

"Are you this quiet for yourself?" Kas teased. "You of all people know how thick the walls are here…"

"Yes, actually. If you want me to be loud, you'll have to make me." Vecna bared his teeth in a grin to match Kas'.

"Then how do you feel about us getting you ready for me?"

"I'd like that  _ very _ much, thank you," he said as he shifted his legs further apart and shrugged his arms out of the nightgown. He inclined his head towards the bottle on the nightstand, sighing through his smile while he watched Kas reach over him for it. "Take it slowly. I'm sure you know how much work it must be to make that thing fit inside a normal person."

"Oh," Kas pondered, spreading lubrication over the fingers of his right hand. "I know. Which is why we are going to need  _ all _ of these." He pressed his lips to Vecna's again, reaching his hand down past his cock and then further to start fingering him open. "That's it," he whispered into Vecna's mouth as he broke off to sigh at the slight penetration. Kas dared to squeeze another finger in, and those sighs rose into moans as he started to fuck Vecna in earnest on his hand.

Underneath Kas, Vecna slipped his hands between them, one splaying every finger across the side of his own ribcage and the other hand full and kneading at his chest. The sensation of touch elsewhere on his body equalized the renewed familiarity of penetration, kept his wits about him, and he leaned his head into Kas' free hand as he cupped his face, his thumb tracing over Vecna's high cheekbone.

"Does it feel good?" asked Kas, kissing at the corner of Vecna's mouth, continuing the rhythm of his wrist and fingers as Vecna kissed him back on the jaw.

"You could call it that," Vecna said, his voice breathy and low. "Good, right, either of those…"

"Do you think you're ready for another one?"

"I'm ready for as much as you'll give me."

"That's exactly what I like to hear," Kas purred, withdrawing two fingers and other attention from Vecna to re-apply slick, then pressing in three, bunched up all together. The fit was tight, and had Vecna squirming beneath him, but there was no purposeful or personal resistance, not even a hint. When Kas looked at his face, he even looked frustrated through an obvious attempt to relax his way into making his body accept them.

"Keep going, if I need you to stop, I  _ promise _ you will hear about it." Taking a deep breath as well as matters into his own hands, Vecna brought himself further down onto Kas' hand, a high-pitched gasp forced out of his throat at the stretch of it. He grit his teeth and glared up at Kas, silently urging him to meet him halfway.

He did. And there was the resistance. Vecna arched his back off the bed, digging his fingers into his chest and muffling the moans of eerily erotic discomfort behind a clenched jaw. For what felt like forever, he found that he was stuck acclimating, shallowly fucking himself on Kas' fingers; well-lubricated as they were, he seemed completely unable to take them all the way. He had come this far, however, and Vecna did not know the meaning of the word 'stop' unless he was the one uttering it.

Which was unfortunate, since Kas was quietly urging him to for his own good, but he shook his head and huffed out a forceful breath. 

"I need you to work with me on this, Kas…" Vecna muttered, narrowing hooded eyes and taking Kas' wrist in his hand. "Think about what we can do if we just get through this part," he continued, moving his hand to drag his fingers against the tip of Kas' cock and make him shudder. "Do you want to?" he asked, his voice an airy whisper, craning his neck to brush his lips against Kas'.

"You are making it  _ increasingly _ hard to say no," Kas conceded.

"Ah, no, I'm just making it increasingly hard." Still within reach, Vecna grabbed Kas' cock and gave it a firm stroke. As he laughed aloud at his own joke and the way Kas' whole body jerked forward, Vecna was woefully underprepared for him to give his fingers a vengeful shove deeper inside. "Ah! Yes, there you go!" he cried out, grinning wide and slamming the back of his head into the pillow. 

"And now I see what you meant when you said I had to  _ make _ you be loud," mused Kas as he thrust his fingers into Vecna much more for every fraction that he pulled them out. "It's a lovely voice, too, I've always enjoyed hearing you…" 

"Would you like to hear me even more?" One hand still clutching his chest, the other clung to the sheets as he continued matching Kas' motions. He looked up into his eyes, breaths coming heavy and forceful, and saw the knight's pupils wide, eyes dark with lust. "Keep this up, eventually you'll hear  _ plenty… _ " 

Soon, Kas had hit his stride, crooking his fingers inward and prompting cries and curses and exclamations - and ended up silencing Vecna with a firm kiss, a caress to his cheek, and his tongue down his throat. Vecna had bitten it at first, but quickly came around to accepting it, prodding at Kas' with his own. The hand pressed to Vecna's face moved down, hovering over the unattended side of his chest, and at the subtlest nod, descended. Kas hummed into their kiss, rubbing circles into it with his thumb, pinching it between his fingers, and drawing back to let Vecna freely whine the pleasure out.

"One more," he said. "And then I think you'll be properly ready." 

"I think I'm ready now, actually… I feel  _ much _ too confident." Eyes still lightly closed, peeking out from under his lashes, Vecna put his hand on Kas' and pushed it harder down onto his chest. "You can be more firm about it. I would be doing this to  _ you, _ were you under me right now." Every few words were punctuated by his breath hitching on the way Kas continued to fuck him. "I think you may be overestimating yourself…"

"I think I may be the one who's been having to prepare people for his ungodly large cock all his adult life," Kas said, planting a kiss on Vecna's eyelid and making him squirm. "I think I may be the one who needs to make that call. Not," he said, kissing the other one, "the man who couldn't take three fingers inside him without a fight." 

Vecna's face twisted into a grimace, but he said no words of dissent. That grimace, however, it slowly changed into shock and awe and slack-jawed keening and inarticulate cries as he felt himself stretching to accommodate what felt like Kas' entire hand. 

"Is it too much?" Kas asked, genuine concern in his voice and on his face.

Vecna shook his head, struggling to find the words. "It's… not too much. It's  _ so much. _ " As Kas pressed onward to the accompanying sound of Vecna moaning and pushing the side of his face into the pillow, it became less unbearable, and in the haze of sensations he was vaguely aware of Kas kissing and biting along his jawline. "You're like a  _ vampire, _ " he mumbled, sighing, as he threw the leg closest to Kas over his lower back.

"If I  _ was _ a vampire, would you let me drink your blood?" Kas joked.

"At this rate, I would be a hypocrite not to… you might as well start now."

Chuckling, Kas descended upon the opposite side of Vecna's throat to the bruise he'd made, with the intent to match it while he continued to nearly fist him within an inch of his life. He felt long, spidery fingers tangle into his hair, grip it, and push his head down, while Vecna made incoherent noises right above him.

At last, so long - or so little - had passed that neither man could tell for sure how long they had been going at it. Vecna, his face flushed a shade of red dark enough to show starkly against the rest of his body, yanked Kas' head up by the hair to look at him. "I need you to do it," he said, his voice a hoarse whisper. "I need you to fuck me and I need you to do it  _ now. _ " 

Kas pulled his hand out slowly, and with the other one took Vecna by the jaw, a suave smirk and half-lidded eyes looking his general in the remarkably flustered and overstimulated face. "How do you want it?" he asked, pouring a likely-unnecessary amount of lubrication onto his hand and stroking his cock with it as he situated himself between Vecna's legs.

As he eyed the shameless display in front of him, Vecna lifted his trembling legs to brace them on either side of Kas' waist. He felt his gaze upon him as well, sparkling eyes moving between all the places where he'd laid an almost primal claim to Vecna earlier that night, neck to chest and shoulders to stomach and hips. "Just give it to me like this," he said, drawing in a sharp breath as Kas finished drying his hands on a sheet that would no doubt be thrown in the laundry basket at Vecna's earliest convenience, and as Kas laid his tall, well-built body into his own, strong hands roaming down Vecna's sides and grabbing wherever they pleased…

Vecna dug his nails into Kas' shoulderblade once he felt his cock entering him with an effort. It didn't hurt, but certainly it did not slip in like a dream. Kas settled for shallow thrusts, out a little and in slightly more, working his way inside while Vecna pressed his forehead against Kas' and interspersed his own breathing with quiet swearing. A shared spark of interest, or an impulse, or perhaps instinct, had them each grab for the other's hand, interlacing fingers as Kas held Vecna's down on the pillow next to his head. 

"Are you alright?" Kas whispered into Vecna's ear, his voice throaty and laden with his own need. "You look like you're dying."

"I'm sure that's a metaphor somewhere," Vecna replied, sharp fingernails raking grooves into the flesh of Kas' back with every smooth movement of his hips. "I'm fine. You can go harder if you like," he added, embracing him for a kiss.

Their mouths met briefly, wet, teeth clacking together, and Kas picked up the pace - the sounds of flesh on flesh, velvety skin against linen, staggered breaths, foul language and pleas and demands and each other's names the backdrop to their lovemaking.

When Kas hit his limit, his hips laid flush to Vecna's, he grabbed the ponytail he'd kept in from foreplay that felt like so long ago, and  _ pulled. _ Ignoring the strangled cry of surprise, Kas leaned in and set his teeth against Vecna's cartilage, biting as he pulled his hips back and thrust back in, hard. He made a pattern of it, taking in the shameless and almost whorish noises Vecna made through every stroke, recognizing from earlier the shivering beneath him that had been the build-up to the orgasm he'd first given him.

Bracing one hand firmly against his lover's hip, Kas knew nothing he could say would aid or deter Vecna from coming a second time, and it was pleasing either way to know he'd brought him off twice. So Kas chased his own pleasure, close as it was, until a husky and breathless voice beneath him - less beneath than he remembered, which turned out to be because Vecna had leaned up to bury his face in Kas' shoulder - muttered his name. Again. And again. And again. Again and again, simply, " _ Kas--! _ " in a desperate, hiccuping rhythm until he took Vecna up to the hilt and spilled inside him with a low groan.

As Kas saw stars, he was vaguely aware of Vecna still moving against him, his arm reaching down between their bodies, finishing himself off and going limp into the mattress.

Slowly, Kas pulled out, laying himself beside Vecna and dragging him into his embrace.

* * *

Sunlight cracked through the windowblinds, waking Kas first in a lavishly decorated, oddly seatless, bedroom that seemed foreign at first. There was a weight on his bare chest, his skin cool and prickling in the morning air where it wasn't covered. He looked down to see Vecna sprawled out on top of him, also naked and  _ thoroughly _ bruised and debauched, in the early stages of waking to a mess of dark hair in his face. He raised his head, looking at Kas with bleary eyes, and, murmuring something, dropped it back onto his chest.

Typically Kas would wake up from an affair and feel… nothing. No matter what it was that drew him toward another person in the first place, he wouldn't feel a thing for them afterwards. He could get up, dress, leave and never talk about it - or in some cases, never even speak to his paramour again.

So why was this different?


End file.
